


Color Me In

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Color Blindness, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Mingi/Seonghwa, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: He turned to just dating hopeless people like him and occasionally lying about his color, as much as that hurt his head and chest when he lied.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Park Seonghwa/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Color Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> I'm back with some bs  
> Hope you enjoy <3  
> Lmk what you think in the comments or by leaving kudos, both is very much appreciated :)  
> Remember to stay hydrated and stay safe, take care of yourselves, I love you
> 
> [Inspired by a tiktok pov :) ]

Seonghwa got used to his world being black and white with a hint of orange a long time ago. He doesn't even really care anymore. Even though he gets a little sad when his friends talk about all the pretty blooming flowers or seeing all of the colors of the rainbow and then apologize when they realize he can't see the same, he doesn't care. 

And he doesn't blame them for it.   
He is happy for them, they deserve to see the beauty of mother nature. 

Sometimes he feels like he doesn't need so many colors to be happy, his life is just fine even if he sees it a little differently. He would love to meet his one and only and talk to them, obviously, finally see everything bloom in endless shades of colors but at the same time, he feels like he doesn't need it, at least not immediately, he can wait. 

He doesn't rush it, he's fine, for now. 

Seonghwa once thought he had met his soulmate but as it later turned out, he wasn't the one. Seonghwa thought that something didn't work out when he was born when they started dating because Mingi brought him so much joy and he was convinced that he was his one and only even if he didn't see orange just like he did. 

But then they began fighting, not physically but verbally, which hurt them way more. Nothing serious but it was nothing too nonsensical either. He knew that Mingi was trying his best to keep them together, and so was he, but it didn't work. Both of them had to realize that overtime and it broke their hearts more. 

Mingi broke up with him weeks later, tears streaming down his cheeks, his image matching Seonghwa's. But they remained friends, which healed some of the scars their separation had given them. 

They knew orange and blue weren't the same but both of them just wanted to try. They were in love but what was it for if they weren't meant to be? 

Seonghwa soon healed and so did Mingi as they both found a job, to their delight, the same one. They are now co-workers and everything is just fine between them. 

Their mutual friends know what happened so most of the time they don't mention it but if there is someone new coming into their life, they usually point out how close he and Mingi are. 

Just like when Jisung not - so - subtly asked about the relationship between the two of them and Seonghwa had to explain what was happening. 

It was kind of hurtful at first, remembering how much he loved Mingi, but now they just brush it off with a laugh and a nod, not bothering to explain themselves. 

He's happy and he has learned to mostly focus on that.

Seonghwa grins at his phone screen, typing away on his keyboard. He's been talking to and calling with this girl for about three months and things have been going great so far. He knows she's not his soulmate but he doesn't care at this point. 

He doesn't want to meet his true soulmate because he probably doesn't even have one. 

He's been trying to find them for months, if not years, and he still hasn't met a single person that sees orange. 

Mingi sees blue, Yoonbi sees pink, all of his friends see colors that he can't even imagine what they look like and it hurts. It kind of hurts to know that he may not have a soulmate. 

He turned to just dating hopeless people like him and occasionally lying about his color, as much as that hurt his head and chest when he said a different one.

He swipes his thumb over the screen when someone texts him. San, another close friend of his. Seonghwa was the first one San told to that he met his soulmate and that only made them want to get closer. 

They weren't as close at first, just regular co-workers but this one sudden thing made them inseparable.

San used to see only purple and when he met Hongjoong, his purple guy as San used to call him before he met him, everything in his life changed.

He told Seonghwa everything, bouncing excitedly as he talked, making the older a little more eager to find his own soulmate but then the eagerness left him again. He remembered, that he may not even have one.

He clicks on the conversation with San, reading his message and quickly typing his answer so he could return to texting Yoonbin. 

Yoonbi is the most loving girl he has ever talked to and his feelings for her are slowly but surely becoming stronger and stronger. 

She knows he sees a different color than she does, but she told him that she doesn't care. She complimented everything about him, from his hair to his shoes and it made Seonghwa feel warm and wanted. 

He types on his keyboard to reply to her message, not being able to help the stupidly wide smile that appears on his face.

He wants to meet Yoonbi as soon as he can and wrap his arms around her, never letting her go because, to him, she is perfect. From her sharp face and shoulder length hair to her nicely shaped legs and slim ankles, she's beautiful. 

He gets teased about having this huge crush on her daily but he doesn't mind, he knows none of his friends mean it in a bad way. 

He knows that they are happy for him, especially Mingi. He has been by his side ever since they first met and helped him with everything that was too much for the older. 

He almost starts shaking with happiness when Yoonbi texts him again, adding a smiley face at the end of her message.

 **[Yoonbi]**  
Wanna meet up tomorrow?  
I have a day off and I wanna see your handsome face in person already :)

He nods as if she could see him, his fingers quivering as he thinks about his reply. He wants to meet her, he just doesn't know how to word his happiness to not sound creepy or way too excited. He frowns a little, still smiling.

 **[Seonghwa]**  
Sure  
Tell me the time and place and I'll wait for you <3

 **[Yoonbi]**  
Well, I was thinking Aurora Café, 4:30?

 **[Seonghwa]**  
Okay  
I'll be waiting :)

 **[Yoonbi]**  
I gotta go  
Ttyl Hwa <3

Seonghwa squeals quietly as he puts his phone in his back pocket and returns to work. He checks the time before putting his phone away, humming happily.

Only a few minutes left before he can go home and stress about the clothes he is going to wear tomorrow. Thank goodness he also has a day off, otherwise he wouldn't be able to choose in time.

He says his goodbyes to his co-workers after a while, grabbing his backpack and heading outside the small bakery. He hated leaving the warmth but he always reminded himself that just a few blocks down the street was his own house, waiting for him. 

Seonghwa sighs as he stands in front of his closet, reaching out but pulling his hand back almost immediately, not being able to decide on what he should wear, as expected. 

He's so nervous, he doesn't understand why. Well, maybe he does. He really cares about Yoonbi and he hopes that he won't mess anything up with the clothes he picks out.

He reaches in for a bright orange coat, shrugging. No one will know what color that is unless they are his soulmate, so he doesn't care. 

He then grabs a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain black shirt, putting it on and then sitting on the edge of his bed. He takes his phone, clicking on Yoonbi's number with a small smile.

_"Hello?"_

He blushes a little, her voice making him lean back untill he's lying down on his bed fully.

"Hey, Yoonbi."

He says a little shakily, turning to his side. Yoonbi giggles at his tone and he smiles wider, feeling his stomach flutter. He's being ridiculous.

They talk for a little while, Seonghwa eventually gets up and shuffles around his house to find his keys and wallet while letting Yoonbi hang up first. He really shouldn't be so into her. 

He knows what happens when you fall in love with someone that is not your soulmate, he has gone through that already. 

But he can't help it.   
His soulmate probably doesn't even exist and he's getting sad and impatient. 

At first he couldn't stop looking for them but now that he's given up, he feels empty. Only when he started talking to Yoonbi his world lit up a little bit. He still feels empty and wrong but Yoonbi keeps his mind off things like that.

He walks to his front door, checking himself out in the mirror one last time before stepping outside. He wraps the cost around himself tighter, gritting his teeth at the cold wind running through his hair. He gets on his way seconds after locking his door. 

The walk to his location isn't long but he walks slower than usual, noting that he got out way too early.

When he arrives to his destination he checks time time, nodding when it's just before their agreed meeting time. He sits down on a nearby bench when he doesn't see Yoonbi anywhere, sighing while stretching his arms out in front of him.

He looks around at the people walking by, smiling at the orange details he is sure they didn't notice. 

Sometimes he can't help but wonder, what if his soulmate already met him but didn't want to be with him so they didn't say anything. What if his soulmate saw him while he was walking by and was too shy to tell him so they stayed quiet. 

He pulls out his phone after what feels like hours, humming to himself when he sees that it's only been ten minutes since he sat down. He looks up, then around, frowning when he still doesn't see Yoonbi anywhere. 

**[Seonghwa]**  
Heyy  
I'm waiting for you on a bench right in front of Aurora  
Hope to see you soon

 _Maybe she's just running a little late._ He thinks, distracting himself on social media while he waits. He is patient and Yoonbi will come, she wouldn't just leave him like that.

As it later turns out, she would. He's been sitting on his damn bench for about an hour or two and there were still no signs of Yoonbi. He looks up at the sky, squeezing his eyes shut in disappointment. Why is he so stupid, thinking someone cared for him, stupid.

He frowns when a rain drop hits his face, followed up by a few more. _Seriously?_ He stands up, gasping lightly when the rain gets heavier. That's exactly why he doesn't go out. 

He sighs deeply, making small steps before walking at his usual speed. 

This was so stupid.   
Why did he think it was going to go well?   
Nothing ever did. 

He can't find his soulmate, who probably doesn't exist anyway and the one person he was so excited to meet ditched him for a reason he does not know. This was all just a big mistake. He should've just accepted that he's going to be alone forever and lived his life like that.

He hears fast steps approaching him and a light of hope flickers inside of him.

"Hey, here, take this."

A stranger speaks up from somewhere around him and Seonghwa frowns, knowing that this for sure isn't Yoonbi. He looks up to meet the guy's eyes, his head spinning a little bit as soon as he does. His stomach suddenly turns, an odd itchy feeling all over his body. He shakes his head, forcing a polite smile. 

"Oh, thank you, but I'm fine."

He says, trying to get back on his way home but the stranger stops him again, giving him his gray umbrella.

"Don't be silly, take it, I have a spare one if that's what you're worried about."

He tells him and Seonghwa sighs, knowing there's no point in refusing when he's soaking wet, freezing and praying to not get splashed by any of the cars passing by.

"Well, thank you, I really appreciate it."

He thanks the man with a bow of his head, reaching for the umbrella and taking it in his hand. He should hurry home, change into something dry and just relax, try and forget about Yoonbi. 

He still can't believe that she would do something like this to him. She seemed so sweet and understanding, why would she not even bother to respond.

"What are you even doing outside in this weather?"

The guy asks and Seonghwa sighs. Remembering that Yoonbi left him hanging while he waited for so long for her is not what he wants to do right now but he can't stop it. His head is already flooded with her and the excitement in her voice as he called her to make sure the meeting is still happening.

"Unsuccessful first date."

He answers, laughing at how pathetic he sounds. He's really that naive. He really thought someone cared about him. The other man coos, patting his shoulder as if they were friends for years and were just catching up on what they missed out on in each other's lives. 

"Orange looks really good on you, I haven't met many people that looked good in it."

The man speaks after a moment of silence and Seonghwa looks at him in shock, the words slowly sinking in.

"Y-You can see it...?"

He questions shakily, looking down at his bright orange coat. He didn't care what others would think of him because they saw it as very light gray anyway. But this man just noticed it's actual color and his heart won't calm down, his head aching just a little bit.

"Wait, can you?"

The stranger asks and Seonghwa wants to roll his eyes at him in annoyance.

"Yeah... I can."

He answers simply and the guy's face lights up slightly, hand leaving Seonghwa's shoulder.

"Does that mean you're my... my soulmate?"

He mumbles and Seonghwa nods, his heart warming up at the sight of the guy with his hands over his mouth, smiling so wide his cheeks must hurt. He's so adorable, Seonghwa can't believe they are soulmates. He smiles softly, feeling his eyes tear up slightly. 

So he's not going to be alone forever. So he does have a soulmate, and he does exist. He's living and breathing just for him just like Seonghwa is living and breathing just for him. 

Seonghwa almost drops the boringly gray umbrella on the ground as he quickly steps closer, wrapping his arms around the other man tightly.

"What's your name?"

He asks and the other breathes in sharply.

"Jongho."

Seonghwa smiles. How fitting. A pretty name for a pretty guy.

"I've been looking for you, Jongho."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (ateezlvruwu)  
> I'd love to be friends with you ^^


End file.
